Various types of devices and systems have been used for positioning implants into a patient in surgical procedures. Spinal stabilization systems have employed plating systems, rods, anchors, fusions devices, artificial discs, and other implants along or in the spinal column for rigid, dynamic, and semi-rigid spinal stabilization procedures. Such systems often include multiple implant members that must be engaged for the system to be properly installed. There remains a need for instruments and methods for delivering multiple implants to the implantation location while minimizing the time and complexity associated with handling and positioning such implants during surgery.